Solitude
by sugababie
Summary: This is my first Vampire story. In this story I become a vampire by a man I will soon get revenge on. He stole me from a wonderful life just for a sacrifice he made to the devil.
1. Reborn

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Solitude*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter1) Reborn  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~I lie here in my dark cold castle bed waiting for the night I will walk freely again.  
  
The night someone comes unto me and wakes me again so I can achieve vengeance.  
  
I will hunt and search for him.  
  
The one who turned me into this thing and left me in solitude for eternity because of a sacrifice he made with the devil.  
  
It was a sacrifice that was for him to find a woman that was happy with her life and turn her into a vampire to see if she could fall in love with him.  
  
Of course It had to be me. He picked me to be a vampire.  
  
This scary creature no one wants to look at; touch; or acknowledge I'm existent.  
  
They'll never see. Will I succeed? I'll struggle and feed this hunger torching deep inside of me.  
  
'Am I too lost to be saved?'  
  
*******This is my story of how I was killed unto a vampire.*****  
  
After a party one night on January 13th I decided to go to the cemetery to Visit my deceased ones.  
  
It wasn't to my concern there was a blood thirsty vampire lurking in the dark shadows looking for the right person to make his own.  
  
His name was Kafeli.  
  
I was scared because no one was there.  
  
I wanted to go back to the party so bad and wish I did, but something told me to stay.  
  
There I was sitting on the tomb stone when Kafeli appeared out of the darkness.  
  
He was a handsome normal looking man around his twenties.  
  
"Oh! You surprised me." I said  
  
"Don't be scared Domenique." He said  
  
"Wooo, how did you know my name?"  
  
"Well I am your keeper. I have come here to make you my wife."  
  
"What!" I screamed and ran through the cemetery tripping on cobble stones.  
  
I heard a noise sounding like a giant bird flying through the air.  
  
It was Kafeli's cape flushing through the air as he was chasing me.  
  
I was no match for him.  
  
He landed on my back which made me fall to the ground.  
  
"Ahhh! Why are you doing this?"  
  
"This is your only chance of spending eternity alive with me Domenique."  
  
"What! I don't want to live forever. And certainly not with you!"  
  
"I want you to be with me. Give you a new taste of life; for you are the chosen one."  
  
"God, why me?"  
  
"Take this chance and come with me. You and I will serve resurrection together."  
  
"No! Stop! Please get off of me!"  
  
Just then Kafeli bit me on my neck.  
  
I felt his sharp teeth pierce into my skin and felt like burning fire as he sucked the life out of me.  
  
I lie there on the ground staring in the eyes of him as though I had made a sacrifice to the devil.  
  
"Now, come with me my love." Kafeli said as he picked me up and carried me away into the night.  
  
He took me to a far off castle on a high steep mountain.  
  
It was dark, mysterious and creapy but some how it started to feel like home.  
  
It was the monster becoming of me.  
  
Kafeli took me in a giant room with curtains cascading all over the windows.  
  
There was a giant bed with gold trim which he placed me on.  
  
"My love." He said as he kissed my lips softly. You are closer to death than you know. You soon will be ready to rise and encounter a new life."  
  
"What is happening to me?" I said in whisper.  
  
"Just sleep my love for you will be hungry soon. I will come to show you when you rest."  
  
As the words were spoken from Kafeli's mouth he snuck out the window.  
  
He flew unconditionally fast and I saw a black light glimse by my eyes.  
  
I lie there on the golden silk bed wondering; 'Is this a dream? This cant be real what has come upon me.'  
  
It slipped my mind and as my last breath came it wept me away into a power rage of death.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*This is new for me so please tell me if you think its ok. It's different from my other story but I really love movies about vampires. This doesn't go to any particular book or movie I just feel like doing something different. 


	2. Vibes

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Solitude~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2) Vibes  
  
***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~**  
  
~~~Continued~~~  
  
My death lasted for two minutes.  
  
I was reborn into a vampire.  
  
I got up off the bed in snake like pattern movements and looked upon the room and noticed how beautiful it was.  
  
It was an off white/gold designed wall surrounded by golden curtains draped everywhere.  
  
There was a mirror perched upon the wall.  
  
I began walking to it swiftly. It was a walk that could make someone go into a trance if they glanced hard enough.  
  
There I was staring into the mirror looking at nothing.  
  
I glanced at my neck where I could feel a tingling feeling.  
  
Where Kafeli had bit me there was 2 dark holes. Where the holes were on my neck it looked as if they were a purple iridescent stained glass.  
  
It was actually quite interesting looking.  
  
I stopped and turned to a strange tune I heard coming from another room.  
  
I walked slowly to the golden arched door where it was coming from.  
  
I grabbed the door knobbed and tried to turn it but it seemed as if the door knob was trying to avoid my hand.  
  
'What the hell.' I thought to myself.  
  
Then I tried again and the door finally opened.  
  
My eyes emerged tremendously when I saw what lied in the room.  
  
There was a grand piano in the center of the room playing without anybody on it.  
  
I walked slowly to the piano noticing how each key was pressed just as if a person was playing it.  
  
Then I sat on the stool and I felt as if my blood had run cold.  
  
There was pins and needles running up my skin and the hair on my back was standing.  
  
I felt very faint and weak, also a bit scared.  
  
The music continued to play and I started getting into the feeling of it.  
  
It was very strange music, the type that would scare a human away.  
  
To me it was very calming.  
  
I sat there listening to the music letting my blood run cold.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
The piano had stopped, and the all the feelings that I had encountered had disappeared.  
  
In the corner of my eye I noticed the curtains on the window were moving.  
  
Then there was footsteps marching across the floor, getting closer and closer.  
  
The next thing I knew I was floating in the air.  
  
I was being carried closer and closer to the window.  
  
Whatever was carrying me shoved me out the window.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! I screamed as I was falling to yet another death.  
  
Just when I was about to hit the ground Kafeli swooped me up in his arms and carried me back in the gigantic castle.  
  
He dropped me in the middle of the floor, ran into the room where the music had come from and slammed the door.  
  
I heard a loud shrieking sound, like a man with a gritty voice.  
  
"No master! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it. I was just trying to protect you! Please master you're hurting me  
  
"Nonsense. Protect me from what? She is my love; she will never hurt me. And she won't be able to."  
  
"I'm sorry master she just has given me a funny vibe."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To~be~continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*Please R&R and NO flames!*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Taking Me Over

Chapter 4) Taking Me Over  
  
Please R&R and No flames!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shut your bug infested mouth up. You almost killed her. Now you will be tortured for that."  
  
"What! No, master please!!!"  
  
There was that shrieking again which sounded as if rusted nails were being scraped along a piece of metal.  
  
I had to cover my ears this time.  
  
That was it. I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
I busted into the room and saw Kafeli burning what looked like a young teenage boy that had got beaten up horribly and stayed that way.  
  
He was crying furiously with a slight evil stare in his eyes.  
  
"Stop!!! You're hurting him!!!" I screamed.  
  
"What are you doing in here? Get out!" Kafeli warned me.  
  
"I'll leave if you stop hurting him."  
  
"He deserves it. He almost killed you. All he is, is a stupid nonexistent human being."  
  
"What! Just stop there's no reason continuing. I'm alive aren't I?"  
  
"Well I guess." Kafeli said as he shoved the boy to the ground."  
  
"I'm sorry Domenique. Let me introduce you to one of my many servants Arturo."  
  
"Hey" I said.  
  
Arturo stared me down but I knew he was thankful that I stopped the torture.  
  
"Well. Aren't you going to say something?" Kafeli said to Arturo.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. Pleasure to meet you Domenique? Is It?"  
  
"Yes It is."  
  
He reached over and kissed my hand and I felt as if I couldn't breathe.  
  
I was trying to gasp for air but couldn't.  
  
"What are you doing Arturo???" Kafeli yelled as he flung Arturo across the room.  
  
I feel to the ground looking like a plum.  
  
Kafeli ran after Arturo and said "Are you stupid. You're just asking for it aren't you?"  
  
"Master I'm truly sorry. Please don't do anything!"  
  
"Listen to me you little bastard. Don't you ever go near her or touch her because you will be burning for the rest of your life. Do you hear me?"  
  
"Yes master. I'll stay right here in my room and never leave."  
  
"Good." Kafeli said as he walked to me and helped me off the floor.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes. I'm fine."  
  
"Alright he won't ever bother you again. He better not!" Kafeli said in a deep bold voice. But you too have to stay out of this room! You don't know what can happen when I'm not here."  
  
"Okay I won't." I said in a loud voice.  
  
"Woooo! Calm down. Don't get mad at me now." Kafeli said.  
  
"I'm not. Actually I'm very hungry.  
  
"Oh yes. Come my dear. For it is time for your feasting."  
  
I followed Kafeli out of the room and into the hall way of the upstairs castle.  
  
The walls were a miraculous shade of crimson and white gold.  
  
There was a stale smell in the air. Kind of like an old house.  
  
"So where are we going? I asked."  
  
"Just follow me my love."  
  
He led me down the long corridors of the castle until we were downstairs.  
  
There was a rusted brown door leading to the basement.  
  
Next thing I knew were heading down there.  
  
"This is the lost soul's room. You will feed your hunger on this." Kafeli said as he opened the next door.  
  
My eyes popped out at what I had seen.  
  
There was people laying everywhere with blood spilled all over them.  
  
I felt very tempted.  
  
I felt my craving for blood had reached the max and I was running to the smell of the sweetest blood.  
  
I grabbed a woman off the floor and just as I almost had him Kafeli stopped me.  
  
"Wait. Stop. I want your first to be fresh. These are your midnight snacks."  
  
I almost pounced on him.  
  
"Come." He said.  
  
There I was walking through different rooms again with blood running through my mind.  
  
"Now my dear. Here is a special present."  
  
There was a child standing in the middle of the room scared to death.  
  
I smelled his fear and it excited me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(To be Continued)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Cravings

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Chapter 4) *Cravings*  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Ill let you have some fun." Kafeli said as he pushed me forward and left the room.  
  
I run over to the kid, grab his head and heard the most horrible screech in the world which made me jump back with a gasp.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" He screams "Get away from me!"  
  
"Umm, I'm sorry I guess....I just have a craving and I don't know what has come over me.  
  
"Well get away from me please!" the kid screamed pleadingly.  
  
"If I don't drink your blood Kafeli will himself."  
  
"Well don't tell him then. Just say you did please!!!"  
  
He started to cry and I felt so bad..so bad that I want to jump out of the window and kill myself: I fall on my knees and start to cry.  
  
"You cant do this to me. I'm begging you" The kid says crying hysterically.  
  
Kafeli walked into the room just then. "What's going on in here?" "Domenique what's wrong. You're supposed to be having fun.  
  
"I look up at Kafeli in the most evil way you can imagine.  
  
"Woooo....what happened in here when I was gone? Did you even drink his blood?"  
  
At this point my tears slid down to my lips, body quivering and a fire burning inside.  
  
"I cant" I say trembling.  
  
"Why not" Kafeli says in the most upright voice.  
  
I start to freak out. "Because I don't want to be like you. Evil and sick!.......I cant stay here!  
  
I get up off the floor, run right up to him and knock him on the ground. "I hope you fucking go to hell you monster!" I scream as I get on top of him and punch him over and over again.  
  
"OFF!!!!!!!" Kafeli yells as I go flying and hit the wall.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" I slid down feeling the pain from my back.  
  
Kafeli gets up and walks toward me. "You stupid girl.You should know better.than to touch me!....or try to harm me!" He grabs me by the neck and holds me up in the air.  
  
With my feet swinging and constant pain thrusting through my back I try to say "Let *cough* go *cough* of me."  
  
"Ill let go of you when you apologize for being so dumb."  
  
"Never!!!!!"  
  
"Well I'm not going to waste my time holding you. You will stay in this room with that kid until you either apologize to me or drink his blood. If you don't.You can starve in this room forever, even though I know you will drink it."  
  
"No I wont!!"  
  
"Yes you will...and you will see because sooner or later you will go crazy if you don't have blood."  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
Kafeli's eyes flash red, turn black and then glides through the door.  
  
I stare at the kid looking in horror as he was waking up to reality.  
  
He realized he is now trapped in a room with a hungry vampire.  
  
"Listen kid..I'm going to try as hard as I can to keep my craving down. But If I don't get blood soon I think I'm going to go crazy."  
  
"Well.....what if I sneak out and bring you blood? He says in the most scared voice.  
  
"What If you get caught?"  
  
"Ill takes my chances. It's better being in here with a blood thirsty vampire."  
  
"I guess so but how will you sneak out when the door is locked?"  
  
"I scoped this place out earlier and I can go through the window and climb down in that room where I seen jarred blood."  
  
"You will do that for me?"  
  
"No, for me, so I can stay human."  
  
"I guess so....but can you do it now and make it quick.....I'm very dehydrated."  
  
"Okay" he runs to the window and starts to climb down.  
  
"Wait!" I yell. "What's your name?"  
  
"Andres...Even though I don't think you care."  
  
I take my time to get up holding my back and walk over to watch him climb.  
  
"Be careful!" I whisper and notice he has extremely good climbing skills by the way he moved and the speed he was going. +*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ 


	5. Lies

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Chapter 5) Lies  
  
About 10 minutes passed and he had come back with a jar full of red liquid.  
  
I grab the jar from his hands and untwist the top so fast that it gets jammed....."Stupid piece of shit...Open!!"  
  
"Damn....Just calm down lady." Andres says and grabs the jar opening it for me.  
  
I give him a funny look..."I could have done that"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Just give me the jar!" I say grabbing it from him."  
  
I put it up to my nose.."What is that gross smell?"  
  
"Its blood..duh...did you think it would smell good bottled?"  
  
"If you're lying...your human days are over."  
  
He stares at his feet, walks to the bed and sits down. "Go ahead drink it already."  
  
I taste it and encounter a horrible experience. "YUCKKK!" I yell running to the window throwing up.  
  
I turn around and look at Andres. "That wasn't blood was it?"  
  
"Umm...I think it was."  
  
"You filthy liar! You just wanted me to die!"  
  
I run over to him but he gets up and runs.  
  
I don't know what got over my head but I was playing a little game of tag with the kid.  
  
I was "it" and I had to get him.  
  
He was running around the gigantic room in circles.  
  
"Come here!! You little brat  
  
I finally grabbed him.  
  
"Noooooooooooooo! Helpppppppppppp!" The kid said as he was struggling.  
  
Don't waste your time. You won't feel anything." I said and sank my teeth into his neck.  
  
His blood was the most wonderful taste I could have ever imagined.  
  
I felt so good deep inside and I could feel his blood going through my body.  
  
When I finished I laid him on the ground and waited for Kafeli to come back.  
  
Just when I turned my back to the boy he was up and ready to kill.  
  
"I'm going to get you for that." The boy said as he ran up to me with full potential of sending me through the wall.  
  
Just as he did though, I moved to the side sending him flying towards the wall.  
  
He landed on the ground, stood up and gave me evil eyes.  
  
"Just calm down." I said.  
  
"Calm down? How could you say that when you just drank my blood." The kid said walking closer to me.  
  
"Well you did try to poison me don't forget!"  
  
"Yea...so what...you're a vampire........you need to die!"  
  
"You little punk..don't make me hurl you out the window!"  
  
"Come and try and let's see who will end up flying out the window!"  
  
"You know what...this is stupid; I'm not going to argue with a little kid. Why don't you just sit down and relax for a little bit okay?"  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!"  
  
"You can't escape the truth and I realize you're afraid, but If we join together some how we can escape and kill Kafeli...I just know we can." I say walking towards the bed.  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything! I'm thirteen years old!"  
  
"You think that I can't see right through your eyes. You're scared to death to face reality.  
  
"We need each other right now and we have to work together or were not going to get out of this!"  
  
"I don't need anybody for anything. I just need myself and that's it!" 


	6. listen to the rain

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Chapter 6) Listen to the rain  
  
+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"If you don't trust me and listen you will remain in the shadows forever. No one will hear your hidden cries and you'll be left to face your self alone"  
  
"Well in the shadows I'm safe, free, I have no where else to go. I'm a Vampire now and Vampires aren't accepted in the real world." Andres said staring at the ground.  
  
"Like I said; there might be a curse that can be broken."  
  
"There is no curse for Vampires! Once you're a Vamp you always will be one. So If Kafeli did die it would be one less powerful Vampire in the world." Andres exclaimed.  
  
"How are you so sure of this?" I asked with full curiosity of wanting to know.  
  
"Because I have read Vampire chronicles and heard many strange things in my short life."  
  
"Well that doesn't mean anything. Their just books of made up stories and people lie."  
  
"Well I believe them." He replied fast.  
  
"I'm going to seek to prove you wrong and I don't care if you help me or not!"  
  
"That's good for you" He said as got up and grabbed a black bag off of the chair."  
  
"What's that?" I asked  
  
"My back pack stuffed with broken dreams." He answered as tears drifted out of his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
He took out a note book and an album with photos in it.  
  
"This is my drawing book. I wanted to become an artist because I love to draw."  
  
I move a little closer to him. "Do you think I could see please?"  
  
"Yeah sure...." He handed me the book and I flipped through in awe  
  
His drawing skills were truly amazing. The details in each picture were perfect and carefully drawn. You could tell he took his time doing them, but the pictures were either sad or very disturbing.  
  
One picture was a man holding an axe dripping blood in the shadows with heads lying on the ground in the rain. While another one was a clown crying, but if you saw his face he looked like he was in true pain and agony. It made me cry.  
  
"You are very talented for a little boy and it seems like you have a lot going through your mind."  
  
"You think so?" he looked surprised.  
  
"Yes I know so."  
  
"Thanks....everybody always criticizes them saying their too morbid and strange. They say true art is full of color and happy ness."  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"My parents....You want to see them?" he said taking out 20 bucks.  
  
"Sure....but why do you have all of these things in here? It looks like you were going to run away.  
  
"I was.....my home was getting a little too crazy for me." He said looking at a picture of a pregnant woman.  
  
"How was it getting too crazy?"  
  
"Well some time after my mom had her second baby she decided to beat me every night for some reason. My dad did nothing and if I asked him to make her stop he said "I can't do anything to help you son."  
  
"I'm so sorry you poor thing."  
  
"Well that's why I ran away. It just made me more independent."  
  
I stared into his dark brown eyes and I could almost feel his pain. I stared down at the picture. "Is this your mom?"  
  
"Yes and this is my dad" he said flipping pages.  
  
We spent an hour talking about his problems and by the end of that hour he was in my arms crying.  
  
"I'm so sorry.....for being so mean." He cried.  
  
"No....you don't have to be sorry at all. It's not your fault" I said as it started to rain.  
  
"Listen to the rain"...I said running my fingers through his hair, trying my best to comfort him.  
  
We both lie down and fell asleep to the whispers in the rain. 


End file.
